It is known that spray gun painters have to face difficult operations in preparing the paints, and transferring them from one container into another, which introduces the risk of spillage and paint loss. It is also known that due to increasing costs of labor, all employers try to find solutions allowing for an increase in rapidity for the interventions.
In this spirit, different solutions have been developed for disposable cups or flexible disposable bags containing the paint during the preparation and spraying work.
These solutions reduce the time involved in cleaning equipment and reduce the use of cleaning products based on solvents, which are often not environmentally friendly.
It remained to solve the problem of paint leftovers. These paint leftovers are not to be kept for a long period of time, but used for future work, for example on the same object.
It remained also to find a solution for the paint losses spilling out of the vent due to sudden movements or twists or acute tilting generated by the painter.